


To Hone a Rusted Blade

by DarkmoonBoar



Series: Main verse/DS3 Adrian [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Does not have armor kink sorry lmao, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Frotting, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Anri/Horace, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor spoilers for another fic, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Twunk Silver Knight, Very slight hyper, cum, neck biting, slight angst, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonBoar/pseuds/DarkmoonBoar
Summary: Darkmoon Knight Adrian, lonely, finds himself drawn to one very pretty male Silver Knight while having dinner in the cathedral of Irithyll.
Relationships: Original Character/Silver Knight, Unkindled OC/Silver Knight, Unkindled/SIlver Knight
Series: Main verse/DS3 Adrian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	To Hone a Rusted Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that takes place during the events of [Haunting Me Across Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750933/chapters/46749622) so it contains spoilers to future unwritten (as of posting) events.

As he sat down with a hot, steaming bowl of caribou stew he labored over in Anor Londo’s large and lavish mess hall, now teeming with other Darkmoon Knights, Blue Sentinels, Silver Knights, and other denizens of reclaimed Irithyll, Adrian mused it felt like only yesterday he woke here in the capitol with no knowledge as to how he got here, looking like death warmed over twice. This evening he wore a simple white tunic, the laces around the collar slightly open to expose the upper most parts of his chest and his Darkmoon pendant, as well as leather pants, and, of course, his Pharis hat, which he wouldn’t be caught dead without.

He had to keep his shoulder length curls out of his face somehow, and putting his hair up in a bun or ponytail just reminded him of his time in Vinheim.

As he swirled around the parsnips, mushrooms, and potatoes in the soup with his spoon, a face he didn’t quite recognize caught his eye. An incredibly tall young man in a simple shirt and black trousers, even taller than himself, sat at a wooden table across from him, facing him. A long mane of straight blue-black hair trailed down to the middle of their back, and his eyes were the most peculiar shade of silver, beset by skin even paler than Adrian’s. Given his height, and his broad shoulders, he must have been one of the Silver Knights, which admittedly he almost never saw out of their armor. And this one had _immeasurably_ pretty, delicate facial features, which wasn’t unusual for an Irithyllian, who were often part Divine. Some of them were even direct relatives of their Lordship and the Company Captain.

The Unkindled caught himself staring, and when he met the gaze of this beautiful man, he flashed him a friendly smile, not overly broad or overly enthusiastic  so as to paint himself as predatory . Not quite shy, but not overbearing. He didn’t want to scare away  or unnerve this man he found himself i n awe of .  The Darkmoon Knight wanted to know more about him, better yet, he wanted to  _know_ him. But rather than impose himself, he would wait for him to signal at least an interest in conversation before changing tables.

When the off-duty Silver Knight smiled back a bit shyly, the Darkmoon Knight picked up his bowl of hot stew, ambled over to the other table with a boyish grin, and asked, “Do you mind if I sit with you? I’m Adrian, by the by!”

The ethereally attractive stranger replied in a pleasant,  airy voice, “Go ahead,  faithful Blade.”  _What a pithy response. I do love the strong and silent type,_ Adrian thought to himself, a soft chuckle rumbling deep within his breast. With a courteous nod and tip of his hat, the Darkmoon Knight sat down across from the even taller knight, still proudly wearing an amiable smile.  Rather than immediately jump into further conversation and perhaps put off the sublimely beautiful young man, he began eating.

Between spoonfuls of the stew, he asked the Silver Knight, “Could I mayhaps have your name, so I know who I am talking to?” He punctuated this by leaning forward slightly, putting his hands underneath his chin.

The Silver Knight cocked an eyebrow, but gave him a small smirk. “You can call me Emil,  Darkmoon Knight Adrian,” he replied  a bit formally , leaning forward a bit himself as his shoulders released the tension once held in them. He, too, began to settle into eating.  Adrian occasionally looked up to give him alluring glances. Then, he placed a foot right next to Emil’s, careful not to bump him in the process; it was easy when the both of you had long legs  _and_ large feet.

“It’s such a shame I don’t see more of you in the mess hall more often. I’d like to get to know the Silver Knights better, seeing as we are but different hands under the same moon,” Adrian said, twirling his spoon around in the bowl with one hand and leaning on his other hand, elbow propped up, while making casual eye contact with him. Still, he retained the sparkle of mischief in his dark eyes.

The Silver Knight  peered up from his meal and replied whilst scratching at his shaven chin, “Hmm. Well. We each take turns eating so as to not leave the Company Captain  and the recovering and infirm Dark Sun alone or with too little protection so soon after you and those two Sentinels Anri and Horace liberated Irithyll.”  The answer to his question left him feeling s heepish , not merely because of how obvious it should have been.  But he felt bashfulness around being spoken about with  _respect_ . At least he could remember finding where the False Pontiff holed himself up and destroying him with both Anri and Horace at his side. He hadn’t done it to be a hero; he had done so because Irithyll deserved justice for what Sulyvahn had done, everything from killing or enslaving its populace, imprisoning their sorcerers to be experimented on in the dungeon… and that was just scratching the surface.

Adrian touched his reddening cheeks with his left hand and released a titter. “Protecting them _is_ important, yes,” he nodded,  almost finding himself tongue-tied , wanting to know more about how Gwyndolin must be holding up,  as arousal-withering as it might be to think of those memories that continued to haunt his dreams. 

And thus, the Blade followed up with an eager, “You must know about how she is actually doing, then?” Adrian couldn’t be further on the edge of his seat if he tried, wide-eyed and still somewhat flushed.

Emil gently placed his spoon in his bowl and briefly stopped eating. “Of course. What I can divulge is a different matter. What Aldrich did to Gwyndolin was… unspeakable,  as you might already know, and her recovery has been, and will continue to be, a long process. It has left her quite fatigued, but she can at least walk with some assistance now. Healers are at her side on all hours.” He frowned and averted his eyes into his meal.  Even when we looked morose, the man was unmistakably  gorgeous . Adrian found himself absolutely engulfed by this one, and it wasn’t just because he had been untouched by another man for over a decade now.

“I cannot give more information due to the risk Sulyvahn’s legacy still poses, unfortunately. There are things even we that watch over her room do not know, if it is any conciliation to you holy knights,” he continued grimly, shrugging his broad shoulders that Adrian wished to be clutching and caressing. Though his face might say different, his build _could_ most certainly intimidate, and the Darkmoon Knight could only imagine how imposing he looked in his argent armor. 

Taking a modest spoonful of his own stew, Adrian replied after swallowing, “Oh I certainly understand. I apologize if I brought something up heavy. You Silver Knights c arry even more  leaden burdens that us Blades do.”  He accented it with a wry, but not quite lewd, smirk, just enough to suggest something but not so blatant as to be disrespectful to the subject at hand. Besides, he didn’t want to make the mood any more somber than he already made it, and not just because he wanted to be on his back,  moaning, tonight. 

T hey went to finishing off their stews, occasionally exchanging glances  that struck him as anything but glares of resentment. After clearing his throat, he softly remarked, holding his right hand palm up, “Forgive me if this is rather forward, but you are quite an attractive man and I approached you in hopes of getting to know you better.  If my attention is unwanted, you are more than welcome to dismiss me. ” The gleam in his eyes went from sparkling to positively smoldering, only emphasizing it with a coy bite of his lower lip and looking up at the much taller man.  After all, he wanted the Silver Knight to act of his own accord.  He enjoyed  _chasing_ men, not  _hunting_ them, after all. 

It elicited a breathy chuckle from Emil. “Oh, I don’t mind the compliment at all. You’re a handsome devil yourself,” he laughed again, pressing his leg up against Adrian’s as his ears turned red, “Besides, I welcome this distraction.” The younger man’s scintillating voice dropped a bit, and the former clandestine scholar had no doubt underneath the table, the knight had to be sporting a hefty tent in his trousers. How he missed being desired, being seen as attractive, feeling skin against skin.

The Darkmoon Knight had never even known what romantic love felt like. Never even had a boyfriend. Being a clandestine scholar denied him those experiences. It denied him a lot of things, actually. What he knew were elicit rendezvous in the night, hushed whispers behind closed doors, only to be rushed out the door as he dressed before dawn. The only intimacy allowed the former assassin was the fleeting coupling with another man, daring not to ever seal his sword wielding in the sheets with a kiss on the mouth, lest he develop deeper, more permanent feelings. Adrian knew only innuendo and implication, no allowance for something more overt, something that might reach the surface and expose him as a human being versus a weapon. Something that would expose him as a being with a weakness. As much as he enjoyed it in the moment, being thrown out after they had their fun always left a bitter taste in his mouth, and not the kind that came with fellatio.

T ruth be told, that, combined with being an assassin, had made him feel less than human for a long, long time. And to think it was a deserter that had reminded him that he had some worth as a person….

But while this didn’t have a promise of romance, it did at least have the promise that the Silver Knight before him would at least be chivalrous enough to treat him as a man with some sort of feelings, rather than simply a nice ass, a sinful mouth, or a big cock.

It didn’t hurt to allow himself this one pleasure, and it made him realize that fog, that feeling of emptiness he felt in those ten years of wandering Lothric, no even before that, the two decades he spent as a deadly shadow of the Dragon School, was  _depression_ .  And only now had it began to lift as he actually found purpose.

Indeed,  Adrian could hardly contain the building excitement as he rubbed his boot up against the long,  inviting  leg beside his open, going further and further up, then trailing back down.  He decided to be a little bolder. “Is that so, darling?  Why, thank you. I’m charmed. Tell me, how often  does a Silver Knight get to polish their weapon?” he let his voice grow a little husky, resting his head nonchalantly on a hand while still teasing the Silver Knight with his leg.  He even batted his eyes a little, more than willing to let the taller man take the reigns. An interesting turn of phrase, especially given the Darkmoon Blade wanted to ride him like a horse.

The gray eyes of the knight widened, and his pale face turned slightly red.  A shy smile parted his full lips.  “ Gods, n ot nearly enough,” he rasped in a breathy, strangled voice as the Darkmoon Knight managed to snake his leg up high enough the  pointed tip of his boot caressed his inner thigh.  His own trousers felt more and more like a prison, and he knew when the two of them left together it would be difficult for him to walk, not to mention how  _obvious_ his erection would be in tight, leather pants.  _Oh well_ . It wasn’t like he had any shame f or decades, and it wasn’t like the Blades of the Darkmoon were a prudish bunch, especially with Horace and Anri around.

He dropped his voice lower and quieter, though thankfully the mess hall had enough conversation that it would he difficult to eavesdrop. “How about we polish our blades together, darling? I’m terribly rusty  and out of form , though I  can compensate and  am quite positive there are things we can teach each other,” he purred in an equally sweet and seductive voice,  looking up through his eyelashes at the increasingly red Emil. 

The Silver Knight let out a delightfully throaty groan.  He shook a little as he clenched his fists together, as if to compose himself, as if to ground himself so he wouldn’t end up taking the lithe former clandestine sorcerer right then and there. “Fuck. I’d love that,” he mewled  and trembled .  Adrian wondered what that knight would be like once he released himself from the cage. After all, one simply couldn’t tell what kind of sex nor what part they played just  by looking at them.  For all he knew, this man preferred to bottom.

“Mm, my room or yours?” He wanted the Silver Knight’s large hands on him and those strong arms around him so badly he absolutely ached. It thrilled him to think how this man made _him_ look small for once. Is that why he had been so sought after by other men in Dragon School? Perhaps he would never know.

“Mine,” Emil replied without so much as a pause as he slowly stood up, pulling his shirt over the rather hefty bulge in his pants. Following the example of the Silver Knight, Adrian himself stood, similarly making an effort to at least cover his arousal. He took both of their empty bowls to the counter, handing them over to Horace for washing.

“ _Thank you. Make sure to watch Selene for me because I’m_ _going to be out of my room for a couple of hours, perhaps even the whole night if I’m lucky_ ,” he signed, unable to contain a smug grin on his face as he did so. He didn’t exactly need to sign given Horace could actually hear, but it felt appropriate to use the nonverbal language. And the big guy didn’t exactly looked shocked at this information, not so much as blinking, even a little bit entertained as he tried to stop himself from chuckling and grinning.

“ _Alright._ _Have fun._ _Just try to not scare any of the new recruits or the housekeepers with sudden, loud noises.”_

The Darkmoon Knight all but hopped over to Emil, looping an arm around him.  _Gods he feels so solid_ , he thought as he let the man take him down the southern hallway. The man could definitely lift him up and carry him bridal style, no doubt. The thought of either being bent over by this mountain of muscle and fucked until he couldn’t say his name or having the  large, beautiful man beneath him, legs raised titillated him so  thoroughly.

They both rushed around a corridor until they reached what definitely looked like the Silver Knight barracks: doors on either side of the wide hallway, spaced apart, with an even higher ceiling than usual. Idly, he wondered how many Silver Knights roomed with one another, or if they all had separate rooms.

Emil led him to a door, turned the knob, and opened it up, gesturing for Adrian to step inside first. While he had definitely seen more lavish living quarters, it definitely had sufficient space; the bed, even larger than his own, had several feet between it and a nice study desk made of the darkest wood he had ever seen, accented with silver knobs on the drawers. Of course, the bed had an end table with drawers right next to it, much the same design. He had his own bookcase, made out of the same timber as the other furniture, populated with tomes on subjects that ranged from a completely unsurprising battle techniques and keeping armor and weapons to crafts such as leatherworking and even weaving enchanted materials. In another corner, he noticed an armor stand equipped with the Silver Knight armor, including the intimidating winged helmet. It had even been posed to hold his broadsword. The walls had been painted a luminous gray, while the carpeted floor was a deep, dark blue. Moonlight streamed in through two large windows on the wall with the bed, giving the room a surprising amount of light.

“Roomy, and with nice, big bed,” the Blade remarked, eyeing the clothing drawer to his right. He leaned up against it, watching the Silver Knight glide in without so much as lowering his head to avoid bumping it on the door frame. 

The door’ s mechanisms clicked softly as he shut it with a gentle touch.  Almost immediately, Emil went towards wordlessly lighting candles on the sconces in the room.

“I could have used sorcery to light them,” Adrian remarks with a sly grin as the Silver Knight closes the distance between the two. The taller knight took the hat of the tall (but shorter) former assassin, looking down at him with lustful eyes.

“Perhaps, but I did not know that,” Emil replied, placing the hat gently on the desk. They were mere inches from another, not quite touching yet, but that space felt remarkably electric, so much so it also possessed a weight.

“Hmm, so what are you comfortable with? What kind of touches, what kind of activities? My only request is not kiss me above the neck. Nothing personal, but it’s just a preference I’ve had,” the Blade of the Darkmoon asked, gazing up at the part Divine man in front of them.

The Silver Knight laid a hand on Adrian’s back, sliding up until that wonderful, warm, strong hand found its way towards his long hair. The taller man began to play with the curls, occasionally giving his scalp a rub with his fingertips. A pensive noise thrummed in his broad chest, and his pupils darted upwards, before refocusing on the Vinheim exile.

“Well… as long as you don’t bite my cock or anything like that, there’s nothing I can think of, but I’ll be sure to let you know if you do or say something that violates my boundaries,” the younger man replied, still playing with the Blade’s hair.

Adrian nodded and pressed himself up against the knight. By the crescent moon, not only did he feel strong, but he radiated warmth and smelled  _wonderful_ , clearly wearing some sort of perfume with sandalwood and something slightly floral and sweet.  The knight’s erection poked at him, and he rubbed his own up against Emil. Then, he felt the taller man lean in and plant his lips against his neck, breath scorching in the most wonderful way. The hand in his hair caressed the back of his neck, causing Adrian to jerk his hips into Emil, gasping as his member  _throbbed_ . 

Had that spot always been strangely yet wonderfully erogenous? He didn’t remember ever being touched there like that. It was almost ticklish, the way that feeling curled down his spine. Pressure began to build and build in his groin, and it felt like at any moment, his burgeoning erection would burst free of his pants.

As Emil withdrew his face and hand from his neck, the lewd sorcer e r then asked in lustful voice, “Well then darling, how about we show each other our swords?” He already began to work at his own laces.  Yes, he  _was_ shameless.

“Fine by me,” the Silver Knight groaned as he began to undo his pants. Adrian’s larger than average length came bobbing free along with his testicles and groomed pubic bush. He pulled his foreskin back, exposing the large, rosy mushroomed head. More than a few beads of precum had beaded at the tip, leaving it wet and lubricated. He lowered his pants to his thighs, exposing his buttocks in the back. Dark, warm brown eyes focused on the man in front of him.

Of course, the Darkmoon Knight had expected Emil to have a huge cock of his own, but even seeing the bulge in front of him hadn’t prepared him as the man pulled his trousers and underwear to his mid-thigh. His cock,  surrounded by  jet black curls, sprang  up quite proudly up, both thicker and longer than his own, by far the largest he had seen in his life, and by the Darkmoon, Adrian had seen  _a lot of cocks_ . Not only was the cock large, large veins popped up on its length, and at the end it had a large amount of prepuce that covered the head. The Blade found himself drooling at the thought of sucking on it. And his large balls…

“That’s one hell of a one-eyed monster you have there, darling,” he giggled as he stroked his cock, touching its head against Emil’s. The height difference made it a little challenging, but with the knight slightly angling his hips and bending his knees they made it possible.

The Silver Knight gave him a smug grin. “I take it you like what you see,” he purred as he ran a hand down his length, the foreskin covering the tip moving with a wet noise as he did so. The Blade gave him a vigorous nod.

“You might have to prepare me a _lot_ if you’re going to fuck me. I haven’t had anything up there in ages, and as I said, you have a _huge_ cock,” Adrian continued as he avidly dropped his trousers to his boots, cupping Emil’s balls with one hand and pumping his own length with the other.

“That’s not a problem. I take it you want to be on bottom, then?” the taller man groaned, his free hand making it to the Blade’s rump. He gave an ample cheek a good squeeze as he rubbed his cock against Adrian’s.

As he fondled the Silver Knight’s heavy testicles, the Blade replied, “If you’re in the mood to top, then by all means.”

“Of course, but I would like to rub cocks first. Take off your shirt and let’s get on the bed to make it easier. And climb on top of me,” Emil said lowly, not quite a whisper, in Adrian’s ear. He stopped stroking his member in order to pull off his tunic first, then took off his boots and pants.

Adrian did much the same, watching as the Silver Knight climbed on bed, flushed and hard from desire. As expected, Emil had defined pectoral muscles and well-developed arms, with his lower half not bad either. Adrian, now entirely naked, climbed on top of the larger man, slotting their erections together, and ground down.

“You have a lovely arse, Adrian,” Emil whispered to the Blade as he grabbed his buttocks, grinding up against the slimmer, smaller man. Their balls slid against each other as they began to frot.

“My name sounds rather nice coming out of that mouth,” he moaned, pressing his forehead against Emil’s as his hair began to cascade down due to gravity, “It’s like a jolt to my cock to hear it.”

The resulting amusement that rumbled Emil’s chest reminded the Blade of a cat.

“All right then, _Adrian_ , do you want my large dick up your ass?” the Silver Knight grunted, bringing a hand down to press his length in between the sorcerer’s cheeks. Then, he squeezed the Darkmoon Knight’s ass together, smearing a significant amount of pre along his ass and against his hole.

“Gods yes! Stretch me with it,” the former assassin exclaimed, his lust for the Silver Knight building so much it felt like it would leap from his own throat. Emil continued to grind his cock in the crack of his ass, the act of thrusting just enough to stimulate the cock of the man above him. The heat between them began to build, and both of them now began to make soft noises of pleasure, Adrian’s voice deeper and warmer, with the Silver Knight’s as melodic as a bird’s. 

Emil removed his cock from between the ass of the Darkmoon Knight to press it up against the other man’s length again. With one hand on the smaller man’s hips, the other he reached around and used to lazily tease the man’s entrance. Adrian shut his eyes tight, whimpering against the Silver Knight.

“Want me to start trying to open you up? I have plenty of oil.” Emil asked, the pads of his right index and middle fingers tracing circles on Adrian’s hole. In return, the Blade gave him a nod, opening his eyes to look down at the larger, taller man, admiring his angelic face. He wasn’t sure how long he would last with that Silver Knight fingering him, let alone fucking him into the bed, but Adrian ached to be filled.

Without pause, Emil reached over, pulled the top drawer of his end table out, and grabbed a vial with oil inside. Using both hands, he opened it, spreading some of it on his right fingers and allowing it to warm on his skin for a bit before placing them in between Adrian’s ass.

His index finger gently prodded him before penetrating him. Adrian exhaled sharply, arching his back with a whine. All this time, and it still felt  _wonderful_ , especially with how gentle this towering knight handled him. Emil began to shallowly and slowly thrust it in and out, not curling it to stimulate the sorcer e r’s prostate yet, just to loosen him up. Even then, it had the Blade’s eyes rolling in pleasure and his mouth hanging open. 

“It’s been so damned long. More, more,” he begged as he felt Emil’s tongue on his clavicles. The Silver Knight’s hot breath ghosted along his neck as the Unkindled felt an additional slick digit join the first, slowly moving in and out and just barely parting in order to encourage loosening of the tight ring of muscle.

“Do you normally bottom?” the Silver Knight asked him, voice breathy as ever, with his face thoroughly rosy more from arousal. He ground himself up against the man on top of him, his weighty length pressing both against Adrian’s own as well as into his taut stomach. A slight squelch could be heard from just how much the two were leaking arousal fluids onto themselves and each other.

After withdrawing his index and middle finger entirely, Emil then inserted the long, thick digits entirely and curled them into Adrian’s prostate, pressing repeatedly against the slightly spongy, soft organ. Almost immediately, the Blade gasped, bucking his hips almost uncontrollably against the Silver Knight.

“M-most of the time, yes, b-but I enjoy topping as w-well, so I can b-be versatile,” Adrian stammered, face twisting up in tortured pleasure. He closed his eyes shut, hopping to the Dark Sun he wasn’t going to cum _already_ as he felt it began to build up even more in the base of his spine. As the Silver Knight continued pressing into that sweet spot, Adrian felt sweat bead along his hairline, as well as the backs of his knees and between his pectorals.

Emil let out a humming noise. “Perhaps some other time we could mess around with another knight. For now, I want you to myself,” he murmured in the assassin’s ear, wrapping his other arm around him in order to keep the Blade’s desperate, ecstatic thrashing to a minimum.

 _Dear gods,_ the exiled sorcerer thought to himself, almost feeling choked up from arousal, _I’m going to spend all over him without him ever fucking me and I’m the more experienced of us I’m willing to wager!_ The idea of fucking not one but _two_ of these stoic knights nearly had him undone right then and there. It would be pure bliss, to have him inside one man while being impale by the other, among a plethora of perverse possibilities that ran through his dirty mind. And by gods, could he conjure a multitude of scenarios; the man had to be creative _and_ calculating in order to be a successful assassin, after all.

“So do the Silver Knights have group sex often?” the Vinheim exile managed to growl out, clenching his teeth together as Emil stopped anally masturbating him in order to slick his fingers with even more oil. Then, he began to apply it quite liberally to his cock, giving it an irresistible sheen that only emphasized the veins running along the shaft.

“Not as rare as you would think in a group of hardworking, proper knights, but it does happen,” Emil laughed as he inserted three fingers into the lithe sorcerer, licking his rather large pharyngeal prominence as Adrian thickly swallowed. This time, he moved the fingers in and out without even acknowledging that erogenous zone only inches into the Unkindled’s ass, continuing for several moments. Every second that passed, the more and more Adrian’s body tensed up, his toes curling up as he chased his own pleasure, trying to tune out every other sensation. Just that process of getting him to open up, by itself, unraveled him. Hell, even when the tip of the other’s member had been rubbing against his hole it felt _sublime_.

Emil then gave Adrian’s buttocks a pat.

“Raise your upper body up a little so it’ll be easier for me to penetrate you,” he said, the hand not in use rubbing the sorcerer’s thighs.

Nodding, the Darkmoon Knight raised himself on his arms, looking down to observe the Silver Knight. Circling his left hand around his girthy member, Emil slowly removed his fingers from Adrian. He then began lining himself up, looking down at their body with his silvery eyes.

He pressed the head of his cock up against Adrian’s slick, loosened hole, using his hand to guide it inside. Adrian let out a deep breath as it breached his entrance,  its mass large, slick, smooth, and  _warm_ . Groaning, the Blade resisted the urge to sink down fully on the massive organ that already had him feeling stretched.  His balls began to draw tight to his body.

Emil let Adrian adjust to the head, then pushed another inch in, a smug grin quirking his lips as Adrian’s mouth went wide and he went wordless.

_Gods he is fucking **big**_ , he thought to himself, almost breathless already. Though it hardly pained him, or even caused him mild discomfort, the man certainly possessed one hell of a greatsword, and to think he wasn’t even a fourth of the way inside! He found himself twitching his pelvic muscles rhythmically, clenching around the taller knight and making his cock tremble  with each contraction .  His excitement had made it more and more difficult to form complete, coherent thoughts.  About the only thing he knew he truly wanted at this point was to feel that Silver Knight sword sheath itself balls deep inside him.

It was almost like his first time all over again: the feeling of being far too full in the best way, and the wonderful terror that he would be undone far too early, but at least he could blame it on both his nervous arousal and not even so much as teasing himself after years. On the other hand, it felt so much better than his first time, not to mention far less fumbled. After all, the knight hadn’t accidentally tried to push his cock into his testicles or taint. And actually used a decent amount of lube, come to think.

“Are you doing alright?” the Silver Knight asked him, drawing circles on Adrian’s lower back as he paused sheathing himself deeper into the velvety orifice that, despite his size, eagerly swallowed him up.

“Mmm… more than alright,” he tittered, member visibly throbbing as he spoke with a sheepish, dazed grin, “I just think I’m going to spunk all over your chest before you actually get to fuck me.”

The Knight laughed, mouthing along the former assassin’s collarbone. He sucked a dark mark on his left clavicle, smiling as the shorter man grunted in both pain and pleasure.

“Then I’ll fuck you until I absolutely _ruin_ you, my dear Blade,” Emil growled, both of his hands now groping the Blade’s buttocks. He pushed himself further into Adrian, smirk widening as the Undead arched his back with a hiss.

“For being such a shy pretty boy, you sure got a filthy fucking mouth,” the former assassin groaned, resisting the urge to stoke himself even as he watching less viscous, sticker fluid leak from his tip and onto the Silver Knight’s delectable hips.

Right as the Knight clutched at his hips, ready to impale the lewd Blade even more, Adrian whispered, “Such a pretty mouth too. I wonder what else it can do?”

Sliding an even more agonizingly wonderful inch, the Silver Knight craned his head forward enough to latch onto the Blade’s left nipple, suckling on it and teasing it with the tips of his teeth. His chest rumbled with amusement as Adrian moaned, sitting back and seating himself fully on the cock inside him. It left him briefly unable to breathe as he adjusted to its large girth, both because he felt _stuffed_ and his orgasm loomed ever closer, taunting him. At this point, he felt even touching him would cause him to spurt everywhere.

But since his sexual partner clearly had no qualms about taking the entire night to play, then the Darkmoon Knight had no intention of merely laying back. Oh, he could certainly have loads of fun with a partner determined to fuck his brains out.

The Silver Knight gasped, clutching the bottom’s hips so hard his fingernails began to dig in. “I take it,” he rasped, almost overwhelmed by the pressure and the tightness engulfing his member, “You _really_ want me to wreck you.” The Blade, despite the grip on his body, began to gyrate on the Silver Knight.

“I happen to enjoy challenges,” he replied, lifting himself up just enough he could feel himself rise on Emil’s cock. Then, he slid back down, grinding his ass in circles as he reached the base. Adrian nearly went cross-eyed at the feeling of pleasure and fullness pressing against his prostate and well past it. It poked at places inside him that he knew had never been reached before, sending his mind into another spiral of desire and rapture. 

Out of curiosity, the Darkmoon Knight looked down at their bodies, stopping his movements for a second. Sure enough, the member buried deep inside him created a visible bulge in his stomach. Almost instinctively, he reached down and rubbed the protrusion.

“Can’t say I’ve had this happen before,” he remarked, leaning back on his haunches. His own length felt impossibly swollen and heavy between his legs, and more and more it felt like all the blood had drained from his brain straight into that organ. With this revelation billowing the flames of his desire, Adrian began to bounce on the Silver Knight, his length bobbing and even slapping against the taller man’s abdominals and his own.

As predicted, the Blade climaxed, eyes glued shut and mouth slackened with pure ecstasy, no longer able to hold back as his cock began to spray thick streams of hot cum all over the knight. Rather than stop bouncing, he continued each anguishing movement, biting his lips as it threatened to overstimulate him.

“Oh darling,” he exhaled, his voice incredibly deep with his orgasm, “I don’t want to stop.” The Silver Knight sat up, wrapping the smaller knight in his arms, and began to thrust up into him, shallow and teasing.

Between the nerve-frying stimulation and the fact he was with another man after being alone for so long, the older man broke into wracking sobs against Emil’s broad chest. They weren’t tears of pain or even sorrow, but _relief_. It was like he was finally reaching human status, allowed to feel the full range of emotions and impulses. It felt so unreal, and he wanted to hang onto it, hang onto the moment forever. Even if it wasn’t love, it was _something_.

“Don’t stop,” he warbled as the Silver Knight slowed, “Please.” His warm tears fell on his lover for the night, and he pressed kisses against his chest as if to encourage him to obey. “As I’ve said,” he took a deep breath, trying to quell his crying, “I just haven’t been with anyone for so long and you feel _so bloody good_.” His lips quivered, and his body jolted erratically as Emil thrust up into him again, this time sheathing himself completely to the hilt, his balls cradling against the Blade’s round buttocks.

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” the Silver Knight cooed, embracing him tightly as slid in and out of the Blade, now just hard enough that his testicles slapped up against the shorter man. He nibbled at his lover’s tear-stained neck, grinning as he felt the man’s moans vibrate against him. Then, he licked at Adrian’s neck, tasting both the salt of the other man’s tears and skin. The Blade whimpered as his weeping began to slow and quiet, then gave way to more moaning.

“God I love the way you’re filling me up,” the Blade sniffled, his voice croaky from emotion. He hadn’t softened up at all, remaining shockingly hard, perhaps even harder, as the Silver Knight rocked into him.

Emil lifted Adrian up, then flipped him onto his back, now leaning over the Blade. The both of them were smeared with  cum and tears, but it hardly bothered either of them at the moment.  Nor did it apparently bother the Silver Knight that the man beneath him looked up with a reddened face and even redder eyes. The kohl around the older man’s hooded eyes had smudged further, no doubt.

“And to think I was taking it easy on you,” the Silver Knight grinned, taking one of the Blade’s spirals and curling it around a finger, “I’m going to _really_ fill you up now, _Adrian_.” The Darkmoon Knight’s legs not only parted more out of eagerness, they raised themselves onto the taller man’s shoulders. Emil positioned himself onto Adrian’s thighs, bearing down on him. Then, he buried himself completely into the moaning, writhing Blade.

Without a pause, he grabbed Adrian’s hips and began to drive himself both deep and fast into the smaller man, bucking his own hips like an animal. Their bodies slapped up against each other loudly,  filling the room with obscene noises of slick flesh on flesh. 

“You thought I was meek like a little woolly sheep, did you not?” the knight teased, gazing into the Unkindled’s dark eyes with sparkling mischievousness in his own. He pulled out of the smaller man briefly, applying even more oil both to his length and to Adrian’s hole, then sank back in with a groan.

Adrian gasped as the Silver Knight impaled him fully, arching up into the thrusts and attempting to move with them.

“I will admit,” he replied with a hoarse voice, “I did underestimate you. I have to say though, you being so coy was quite adorable.” He wrapped an arm around the Silver Knight’s neck, tilting his pelvis up as much as he could underneath him, absolutely greedy for this man’s cock.

“I have to say I didn’t expect you to want my prick up your rear with how you approached me,” Emil murmured back, raptly watching the bulge in Adrian’s stomach disappear and reappear every time he withdrew, only to thrust back into him with renewed power.

Adrian laughed, his eyes still somewhat watery, “Well, someone has to do it. And I rather like making handsome as well as beautiful men blush. It’s a talent of mine, finely honed from far too many years on this wretched earth.” He had to admit, he found himself growing rather fond of this gentle giant.

“You always this talkative?” the Silver Knight chuckled in between thrusts, to which the Darkmoon Knight rather quickly replied.

“Only when I know I can be, darling. You seem to be enjoying it.” He winked, giving the Silver Knight a quick lick across where his pectorals met. He could tell from the way Emil’s face strained and the way his movements sometimes gave a brief stutter he must be reaching his own climax. By now, both of them glistened with sweat, and he could _definitely_ smell musk between the two of them. Hell, he could smell his own semen on the two of them, even as it had begun to dry in strange, globby patches.

His cock felt positively electric with how aroused he found himself beneath the taller, broader man. It ached to be touched, oozing even more precum all over his stomach and testicles. As much as he wanted to start frantically pumping his own cock, Adrian refrained, knowing that if he reached orgasm again, the second time would be far better and far more powerful that way.

“Where would you like me to cum? I’m not all the way there but, I would like to know before I pop on you,” the Silver Knight grunted as he pulled out all the way, rubbing the tip against Adrian’s used entrance before pushing it back in, only to repeat the process a couple more times before he began a set of shallow but rapid thrusts.

B etween groans and gasps and moans, Adrian answered simply, “I’m enough of a mess as is so I’d prefer you to do that inside me, far away from my hair. I don’t even know if I’ll have the energy to go back to my room tonight.” 

Clucking his tongue, Emil sat back on his heels, popping out of the Blade in the process. “ I’ll make sure to change the sheets so you won’t be sleeping in multiple wet spots,” the knight teased as he pushed the head of his length back in as he pulled the Blade’s lower body into his lap.

The volume of Adrian’s barking laughter made the shoulders of the knight twitch, “Well! Aren’t you the gentleman.” The knight wrapping his arms around his shoulders to give himself leverage as he pounded mercilessly into the Unkindled very quickly change the laughter into mewls and moans.

“Indeed I am, my chivalrous pervert of a comrade,” Emil breathed against him as he leaned forward, mouthing on the Blade’s erect, pink nipples. Crying out from the erotic sensation, the former assassin wiggled against the knight, trying to ride him in time with each stroke. Desperately, he began to seek his own release, his cock a livid red between his hardness and how hard it slapped up against him. It beckoned to him so sweetly, and he could feel it so hellishly, teasingly close.

The Silver Knight, his for the night, did not relent in his passion, pulling his pelvis back and ramming his erection into the ass of the Unkindled over and over and over, louder and louder as his strokes became harder.

Adrian could no longer keep up the pace, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as his hips jolted uncontrollably in pleasure, the knight inside him hitting his spot repeatedly. His fingernails made trenches in the soft skin of the paler knight, holding onto him for dear life as the Silver Knight lived up to his earlier declarations. As he began to sweat more, his curls began to glue to the skin of his face as they bounced around.  Again, he closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure

“Don’t stop now,” he plead between pants, “Please don’t stop. Ahh!”

Emil planted kisses along the Darkmoon Knight’s exposed throat, then traced his tongue down his neck to his collarbone, then gave the neck a few playful bites where it met the shoulder. 

_Oh!_

Adrian’s eyes shot open, his voice immeasurably rich with want.

“Bite me harder, pretty boy.” 

The former assassin made a noise that sounded like the lovechild between a giggle, a snort, and a moan, a twisting, wide, almost delirious smile parting his thin lips as Emil complied, clamping down hard on his neck, his breath impossibly hot against his skin. Adrian shuddered, the pain so keen and yet so delicious. The Silver Knight continued rutting into him, sending him far, far, far over the edge, with a loud grunt. His body, for a split second, went completely taut as his testicles pulled up close to his body. Adrian’s cock visibly twitched,  _pulsed_ , even, right before he ejaculated thick white strings of cum on Emil’s chest again. His toes curled so hard, his feet threatened to cramp,  while his vision went white . 

“Ahh, fuck!” he shouted as his member gave a few last short spurts before one last stream simply leaked out and down his shaft. This time, his dick softened up, leaving him almost, but not quite, half hard, as the other man continued to fuck him with determination. He all but collapsed against Emil, who then embraced him, almost tenderly so.

“Hnnn… gods, your arse is clenching hard around me. I'm going to come,” the Silver Knight gasped against the panting, boneless Blade, holding onto him.

The former assassin gave him a tired grin. “ _Good_ .  Shoot your load in me, big boy.”

L aughing, Emil began to draw lines up and down the rather relaxed and exhausted Undead’s spine, feeling each and every bump of vertebra. With his last bit of energy and last bit of defiance, Adrian consciously clenched his pelvic muscles around the Silver Knight to tear out a wonderful growl from his throat.

Emil’s body tensed up against him and his strokes upwards into the languid Darkmoon Knight became sloppy. Driving his cock in one last time with a loud  _thump_ , he clutched the bottom with an almost vice grip. Right as it pulsated (which Adrian, to his surprise, assuredly felt), the Silver Knight let out a final grunt before filling the ass of his lover for the night full of his jizz. His hips twitched with each great  spurt, the gushes of liquid causing the former assassin to moan . This lasted almost half a minute before the knight let out a great, heaving sigh of relief, falling backwards and bringing  the bottom down with him.

B oth of them panted against one another as they caught their breaths. 

Once the two of them cooled down, Emil pulled his softening cock out of his temporary lover’s ass, careful and slow as to not hurt him. Even when flaccid, the Silver Knight’s member still looked imposing  in the best of ways , the Unkindled noted. Not long after, he felt the first bit of all the semen inside him began to trickle out from between his legs. Hell, not only could he feel it, he could  _smell_ it over all their musky sweat,  strong enough that it almost made him gag. 

“Heh… I don’t suppose I could get a wet washcloth?” the Blade weakly laughed against the top.

E mil yawned, “Give me a moment and I’ll get you a warm one  _and_ I’ll change the sheets. We can bathe together in the morning, if you’d like.” He slowly rose up as he slipped from under Adrian, pushing himself onto his feet before ambling over to his drawers. After slipping on a soft, fluffy evening robe that went down to his ankles, the Silver Knight went out the door, shutting it behind him. Loath to move, the Blade laid there for a moment, keenly aware that if he stood, the messy situation would likely get worse.

_Bloody hell, it feels like he came an entire bottle of wine in my arse,_ he thought obscenely to himself in both amusement and awe.  The amount of liquid inside him almost made him cramp.

Finally, he sat up, relieved that at least  _that_ hadn’t caused it all to gush out of him yet. But he knew the moment he stood up, it and likely the oil would practically fall out, especially with how much the Silver Knight’s fingers and “ broadsword” had loosened his hole.

A s if hearing his pleads to not leak all over the place, Emil returned with two damp washcloths. Before handing it over, he took off his robe and ran one over his chest and his crotch. Then, he threw Adrian the clean one.

“And yes, before you ask, I’m fine with you staying the night,” the Silver Knight told him, his voice as gentle as his touch.

Secretly, the former assassin found this touching.  Adrian quirked his right eyebrow. “Will they… say anything? The other Silver Knights, I mean?” he asked as he gesticulated with his hands, an acutely Vinheimian trait. He first used to cloth to clean off his face, then his chest. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, prepared for the impending flood.

As he began to wipe the leaking and smeared cum off his rear, Emil replied wryly, “Nothing negative, if that’s what you’re entailing. I promise you, we’re not as stuffy and boring as you think. Besides, I think from all your shouting they  _know_ we were having vigorous sex.” While Adrian cleaned himself off, the Silver Knight replaced the dirtied sheets with brand new ones  and put the soiled washcloth into a wicker basket .

Emil flopped into bed, then gestured for Adrian to curl up against him as he slid under the sheets, still fantastically nude. 

“You know you loved every moment I moaned like the tart I am, you beautiful bastard.”

Following the lead, the Darkmoon Knight placed the washcloth into the same basket, then crawled into bed again with the Silver Knight to curl up on his side. Emil wrapped his arms around the shorter, slighter man,  forming the larger spoon, and together, the two fell into a deep, comfortable post-coital sleep.


End file.
